Xemnas
Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between is the Nobody of Xehanort, Rank I within Organization XIII, the ruler of The World that Never Was and the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts II. He wields the power of nothingness, and channels this into his weapons, red blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. He commands the Sorcerer Nobodies. Xemnas, as the superior, is the first member and founder of Organization XIII, with all other Nobodies under his control. He is the most powerful member, so much, that Marluxia would not dare to face him even with the support of Axel and Larxene until Sora was completely under his control. Furthermore, Vexen immediately complied with Marluxia's order to eliminate Sora when he made the empty threat that he would report Vexen's failure to the Superior. He also appears to be the Organization's most intelligent member. Despite his original name being Xehanort, he uses an anagram of his mentor's name: Ansem, due to Xehanort stealing the name prior to discarding his heart and body. Appearance Like all the Organization members, Xemnas wears the basic black cloak, boots, and gloves. He has amber-orange eyes and dark skin (though it appears much lighter in-game than in some artwork), much like his complete being, Xehanort. His hairstyle resembles Xehanort's more than his Heartless counterpart's does, but it is silver, as opposed to Xehanort's white hair, and layered and much messier, with some of it falling over his shoulders. Personality Being the founder of Organization XIII and apparently the oldest of Nobodies, Xemnas is truly emotionless and does not even remember what it was like to have these feelings. He claims that this allows him to have a clear understanding of the heart, but in reality this has warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatred, and other negative feelings make up a heart. Not to mention, his lack of emotion gives him absolutely zero remorse over his actions, as well as the loss of the other members of the Organization. The only thing he truly cares about is Kingdom Hearts and his desire for power, and even laments it when it is damaged. Unlike the other members of the organization, Xemnas does not seem to want Kingdom Hearts for a true existence. Rather, much like his Heartless counterpart, he wants it to use it to obtain power and remake the universe in his image. This concept is furthered as Xemnas thinks that nothingness is the source of much power and does not seem to despise it in the slightest. In other matters Xemnas speaks with calmness and deep authority. He has a tendency to be overly melodramatic making long-winded speeches, exaggerating his false rage and sorrow with wide sweeping arm movements and hand gestures. While ridiculous in nature, his exaggerations are representations of his lack of emotion. He's very intelligent overall, and knows how to manipulate others, particularly Sora and his friends. Weapon Xemnas uses weapons called Ethereal Blades known as Interdiction. They are beams of red energy and extend directly from the palms of his hands, without any hilt or handle. He can summon or disperse them at will, and may be able to change their length as well. They are solid despite their appearance, but do not seem to have any cutting ability and are used as bashing weapons, more in the style of a club. The Ethereal Blades can also be used as projectiles and can suspend themselves in midair around a target before firing at them. As a desperation move, Xemnas can surround his enemy in darkness and fire an amazing amount of Ethereal Blades at them. Arrival in Traverse Town Xemnas appeared in Traverse Town seemingly after his defeat at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. He was one of the first residents and was in an extremely weakened state. Those who were being pulled in at the begining had met him, though he said nothing. He was confused for being a street mime and eventually went back to the shadows upon finding out other Organization Members had been brought back as well. After wandering the streets for a few days, he had enough strength to open a portal to a dark abyss, his departure only having been seen by Nami. While in the Abyss, Xemnas gathered his strength from the nothingness, randomly pulling in people or using the energy from those who found themselves there on accident. Upon regaining most of his strength and power, he used it to recreate The World that Never Was within the Abyss, causing the tremor that opened the other worlds up. After resting for a while, he returned to watching the other Organization Members, his first interest being Roxas. Category:Residents Category:Kingdom Hearts